Me Grimlock miss Prime
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Grimlock misses Prime...just a short story of Grimlock and Prime


**Grimlock thinks about Optimus and misses him**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Grimlock walked along the forest where he was free. He looked around the whole place. He wanted to rest but then wants to play with someone.

It's been a year since he saw Optimus. He looked down, he thought about his jaw, how Optimus punched him across his face. Grimlock wants revenge for that but deep down he doesn't.

Optimus had given him and his dinobot friends' freedom. All he remember was charging with Prime and eating each little robot enemies.

Grimlock can still remember the words Optimus had said.

"_Brave warriors you are free"_

Grimlock sat down and rested. He then heard some roaring. He got up to look at what is going on. It was scorn with Crosshairs.

"Come on spike…you can do better than that" yelled Crosshair

Scorn roared again and chased after Crosshair. The green autobot just laughs out loud and starts jumping around.

Grimlock sighed and sat back down. He looks up to see Strafe flying around. Bee was on him yelling out. Strafe just twist and turns, every way to make Bee have fun.

Bee jumps off and Strafe dove to catch him. Bee yells out when Strafe catches him. Grimlock smiled with joy.

He wanted to have some fun like them too. Grimlock walked around them.

Drift was with Slug. Slug got stuck on the ground from when he fell. Drifts laughs loud and helps his friend off the ground.

Grimlock smiled a little and ran around. He wanted to laugh with someone too. Grimlock went to Strafe and Bee who were lying on the ground and getting some rest.

"Hey Big guy" said Bee

"Hi boss" said Strafe

"Me Grimlock just walking around and want to know about Prime" said Grimlock

Bee looked down with sadness.

"He hadn't return Grimlock" said Bee

"Yes…I think he will never come back" said Crosshair as he walked in with Scorn.

"Don't say that…Bee and Grimlock will think something other…" said Drift but was interrupted with a roar.

Grimlock roared and left running. Bee got up along with Strafe.

"Comeback" yelled Bee

Bee was stopped by Drift.

"Let him go" he whispered

Grimlock kept roaring. He stopped and just looked around.

_He will never comeback _

Grimlock yelled out again. He missed Prime. He wishes that Optimus can jump on his back and they both will ride together. Grimlock wants to roar while he hears Optimus yelling. _"ROLL OUT" _

Grimlock lay down and closed his eyes. Grimlock kept thinking about how each dinobot were with their friends. He is just here lying here on the ground.

Hours have passed; it was nighttime. The dinobot leader got up and stomped around the place. He went to the autobot base.

He sees Hound sleeping on a big chair. He turns his eyes towards the other place. Strafe was sleeping with Bee.

Slug was sleeping along side with Drift. Crosshairs was sleeping in an awkward position, trying to avoid those spikes Scorn has.

Grimlock only nodded and turned around. Grimlock looked up to the stars.

_When you look at the stars _

_Think as one of them as my soul _

Grimlock remembers that. Right after Optimus said he was free he ran but then he stopped. He wanted to stay with Prime. Grimlock wanted to go closer but he held back. When he saw Prime talking to the others.

Grimlock watched how Optimus flew up to the sky. The leader disappears and Grimlock stared with awe and worry; wondering where is Prime.

"Me Grimlock miss you Optimus" he whispered softly

They didn't spend much time together only during the battle. Grimlock also remembered when Prime shot the magnet; saving his dinobot and him.

Grimlock slowly went back to sleep.

CRACK!

Grimlock got up quickly and searched the place. He heard something. Grimlock growls for a while.

He then heard another crack. Grimlock jumped and tackled towards the trees. Grimlock roared when he felt someone.

"Whoa…big guy"

Grimlock gasps; his eyes wide open; he then got up let the man go.

"Hey Grimlock" said the leader

"Optimus Prime" Grimlock said

"Yes…Grimlock"

Grimlock roared again and licks him. Optimus smiles and just pushes him away.

"Grimlock…hey there big guy" said Prime "I was told that you miss me"

"Me Grimlock miss Optimus a lot" said Grimlock

"I miss you too big guy" said Prime

Optimus hugs Grimlock and rubs his head. Optimus walked around but Grimlock lifted him up.

"WHOOO" yelled Optimus

Prime landed on Grimlock back.

"Me Grimlock want to charge" said Grimlock

"Well" said Prime "Let's have some fun"

Grimlock didn't move at first. Optimus gave a raised eyebrow.

"ROLL OUT!" yelled Optimus

Grimlock roars and starts running around with his leader on his back. Grimlock is a happy dinosaur.

...

**Grimlock happy yeah! **

**Just a little short story of Grimlock and Prime **


End file.
